When The Pacifism Comes Off
by EvilQuarantine
Summary: Well I'm bad at summaries, so ain't even gonna try. In short OOC Godou. Smart/ Cunning/ Lady Killer/ Gary Stu Godou. And of course, HAREM!
1. Chapter 1

Verethragna, the ancient Persian God of victory. The one who seizes triumph no matter what. The ever benevolent, noble and victorious warlord who protected the people, granting divine protection while travelling across Persia, in the sacred guise of the wind. The personal bodyguard of Mithra who punished the guilty with an iron hand taking the form of a fierce boar. The perfect way to sum up this god would be kind but strict and of course, ever victorious and triumphant.

But in reality, Verethragna wasn't quite that benevolent but god nonetheless, even if a [Heretic God], one who has escaped from the [Realm of Immortality]. Maybe that's why Verethragna was duelling Melqart, the ancient god of Phoenetic cities, in a reckless battle, with utter abandon. That was also why, Kusanagi Godou, an average (Although scheming and sly) Japanese teen of fifteen, was sitting calmly inside a car looking at a legendary battle between gods ensue near a park in Sardina, Italy, while absentmindedly flexing his swordhand with the [Secret Tomb of Prometheus] in his lap.

'Battle-crazy fools.' Godou thought as Melqart and Verethragna shot lightning at each other, almost as if playing ball. Seriously, the gods took no notice of the sheer amount of damage they were causing to the island while engaging in this reckless game of theirs. Perhaps, that's why Kusanagi Godou took it upon himself to stop the two gods, sacrificing his life.

Gods knew who the fool really was! The [Heretic Gods ]fighting each other or the puny human trying to stop them.

Besides the Japanese teen, an elegant Italian beauty sat inside the car. She was obviously Erica Blandelli, the Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross, an Italian Magical Association. The blue eyed blonde was reciting sealing magic from a mother earth goddess' grimoire, utilizing the essence of earth to seal the area around the battlefield. Hopefully the weakened gods would be trapped long enough for Godou to carry out his ploy.

Unfortunately, Erica, a self-proclaimed prodigy could not understand what Kusanagi Godou would try after entrapping the [Heretic Gods], besides further angering them, drawing their wrath. It was simple really, if Kusanagi Godou was going to die, then Kusanagi Godou was going to like a warrior, a weapon on hand and the blood of not one, but two gods on it.

"Done yet?" Godou asked impatiently while tucking the [Secret Tomb of Prometheus] under the elastic if his pant, and covering it with his shirt.

"Almost." Erica replied urgently as another violent shock wave rippled through the car. Godou looked to see Melqart in a tug of war with a giant black [Boar], while Verethragna wrestled against two ridiculously big clubs, one sparkling with electricity and the other wrapped in winds.

Finally, Melqart triumphed against the [Boar] but not without a huge hole though his abdomen. On the other hand, Verethragna collapsed with the fragments of the huge clubs scattered before him. The warlord's hand looked mangled and bent in an utterly unnatural way. Melqart desperately took a few steps toward the collapsed wind god, before he succumbed to his injuries, and fell as well. The act of his body hitting the ground itself caused a huge tremor. They were not dead, but immobilized, if only temporarily.

"Done!" Erica shouted, out of breath, as Godou practically jumped out of the car. A strange sense of bravado filled him as he did some stretches, before striding toward the two [Heretic Gods] lying not more than ten meters from each other.

"It seems one has only achieved mutual defeat once again." Verethragna spoke melodiously even through his divine body was battered beyond recognition. Yet another testament to how superior the gods really were.

"But thou has progressed, O' Warlord. Unlike our previous skirmish, thee did not possess the accursed golden sword." Melqart, also known as Baal or Beelzebub spoke in his strong, but slightly strained voice. But his condition was no better than his opponent's.

"Kukuku... But thou hath been injured, yet not recovered fully, Divine King. One would have liked to battle thee in the future again. But..." Verethragna finished his sentence with an ominous chuckle. As expected of a god, Godou's presence had been sensed.

"Oy! Insignificant human boy! What business does thou have here?!" Melqart turned his eyes to Godou who carried the stone tablet in his hands.

"Well, Melqart, I'm here to slay you and Verethragna." Godou smirked as he says. Facing a god and facing a speeding vehicles were somehow similar, as in the 'one mistake and you're done for' feeling that you get. One could compare it to falling from a ten storied builder or a ten thousand storied one. Alas, both would cause death.

Melqart gave out a roar of laughter as the sky began darkening anew.

"Foolish child! Die for your insolence!" With his speech, Melqart dropped a powerful lightning bolt on Godou from the sky.

"Heed the power of my words! Let justice reveal itself, under the strength and eloquence of this incantation! For strength is ever victorious! For strength is the answer to all things!" Godou chanted holding the grimoire to his heart. A golden sword of brilliant radiance appeared in his hands, to be promptly used to intercept the lightning. Fortunately, Godou's body had been magically enforced and enhanced by Erica.

Godou's whole body burned with searing pain, but he smirked.

"Oy! Verethragna! Thou hath truly gone mad! To think one would bestow such troublesome powers on a lowly human!" Melqart screamed in rage, doing his best to stand up. The Persian god merely chuckled, while laying flat on the ground.

"Melqart is a god derived from Baal, the king of storms of the Nomadic tribes!" Ignoring the pain Godou started chanting the spell words of the [Warrior], learned from Erica.

"The Nomads raised livestock and moved constantly, thus depending on rain for grass and sustenance. Thus Baal was given the chief position amongst their pantheon. The root of your divinity comes from wind!" Godou shouted out as hundreds of light orbs danced around and shielded him from Melqart's barrage of gale and thunder.

"Gradually as the Nomads descended into war, the aspects of war and violence became associated with Baal. In Phoenetic cities, Baal became Melqart, the Divine King!" The lights multiplied manifolds, forming a more secure barrier around Godou.

"The sword of wisdom that cuts through divinity! This Defiant Melqart hath underestimated thee, human!" Melqart roared as he once again fell to his knees.

If the opponent was any less than a god, Godou would have been cautious. Deliberately showing weakness was an underhanded technique to make the opponent lower his guard, a technique Kusanagi Godou himself used. But a god, a Divine King nonetheless, would never fall to such degree even in the face of death.

Thus, this proved Kusanagi Godou's hypothesis that [Heretic Gods) were idiots of the highest level.

The lights condensed and formed a huge golden sword with various engravings. Godou took it and twirled it around. The sword was weightless and the blade blunt to all but those it was intended for. Adrenaline and battle lust intoxicated Godou as a savage grin formed on his face as he charged at the Divine King, kneeling not ten meters away.

Godou had always been fast on his feet, owing to his athletic background, which was even further enhanced by Erica's iron magic.

Melqart, the Divine King of Phonetic cities, didn't even look up when Godou's golden sword ran him clean through his oversized neck. He only laughed eerily.

"To think a human welp would do me in! Stay alive, godslayer! Until we meet again!" Melqart roared to the sky as his body collapsed. Thus, the corpse of the great Divine King laid in a small park of Sardina.

Godou had no time to notice the dying [Heretic God]'s banter as he turned to face Verethragna. The said youth with blue hair and ragged robes was standing tall, his arms healed.

"Thou art not satisfied with merely one god, Kusanagi Godou. Thee wishes to battle one." Verethragna calmly assessed.

"Similar to Melqart, Verethragna was also derived from a storm deity, Indra, this having relations to wind. Verethragna means 'smitting of resistance' and this the aspect of violence was associated with the follower of Mithra." Ignoring, or rather enduring the brain-splitting headache, Godou mouthed Verethragna's history as the sword he used to kill Melqart got brighter.

This was Kusanagi Godou's trump card. Melqart and Verethragna were both warriors of [Steel] and [Wind], associated with violence and war. Normally this level of incantation would only harm a god minimally, but both Melqart and Verethragna were heavily weakened. By connecting the dots and gaping the bridge, Godou forged the [Sword of Wisdom] capable of killing both gods at the same time.

As soon as Verethragna recognized this, he buried his hands into rock solid concrete and produced a huge boulder.

"Melqart and Verethragna both had deep ties to Heracles, the god with strength enough to lift the sky. Herculean strength became a symbol of both gods." Godou slashed the boulder in half. As soon as the sword touched it, the momentum was lost.

Godou smirked through all the pain and headache, watching Verethragna show a concerned expression.

"A truly natural and cunning warrior, Kusanagi Godou. If thee manages to survive against one, your tale shall continue for ages to come. But thou forgets, I'm the god of victory, the one who triumphs NO MATTER WHAT!" Verethragna declared as his body flared with magic.

The god charged at Godou, who wielded the Sword of Severing. Verethragna's rapid kicks were somehow blocked by Godou based on his beastly instinct, fundamental kendo lessons and of course baseball. But a particularly savage punch to Godou's abdomen had done him in.

"Truly unfortunate, Kusanagi Godou. One hath hoped to face thee after rebirth. But one cannot afford to tarry, a godslayer of the sword approaches." Verethragna spoke in the cryptic ways that gods of old did.

"Doesn't really matter, Verethragna. My mission is accomplished. Weakening you. The [Secret Tomb of Prometheus] has been bound to me by an ownership spell. Killing me with permanently seal your [Warrior] incarnation." Godou spoke while profusely coughing up insane amounts of blood. His bloody smile irked even the war god.

Verethragna picked up the grimoire and inspected it.

"'Tis so. One must deal with this thief first." Verethragna says.

By the time, the Persian fool of a god realizes his mistake, the grimoire transforms into chains binding his hands. The war god's eyes widen with shock as a sho,rt sword of radiant gold embedded itself in his chest, through his heart.

Godou didn't even finish his laughter before he lost consciousness from the pain. The human collapsed side be side with the god.

Erica Blandelli witnessed a human best two gods in a matter of minutes. A human ignorant of magic or martial arts but exceedingly intelligent, no, cunning. Maybe that's why Kusanagi Godou depended, not on fate or luck, but on his wits, as he slayed Melqart and Verethragna.

Erica left the car and ran towards the battlefield. Verethragna and Kusanagi Godou both lied on the ground. The latter barely conscious and beginning to form light particles.

"Warrior! Tell one the name of this new godslayer from the Orient!" Verethragna spoke in a melodious tone even while the golden sword was sticking out of his chest and his legs already disintegrated.

"It's Kusanagi Godou, Lord Verethragna." Erica replied stiffly and bowed. Even if Verethragna could now do nothing against her, the respect came naturally.

"One shall remember that. Tell Kusanagi Godou to become stronger than anyone else. As I, Verethragna, the ever victorious shall duel him once again." The youth declared.

Many a times, gods with unsatisfactory myths such as Titans, Pranksters and Mother Earth Goddesses rebelled against their myths. But Verethragna was different from all else. He rebelled not because his myth was unsatisfactory but for the sake of stronger opponents and legacies. Truly this god lived for battle and victory. Erica Blandelli couldn't ignore the command from such a god.


	2. Chapter 2

Godou woke up in the middle of nowhere, literally nowhere, or at least if a vast endless dimension of white classified as nowhere.

This must either be heaven, limbo or hell (If God plans to bore you to death). After pacing around, a pinkette girl in weird clothes appeared before him, sitting in sieza.

Godou stared hard and long at the girl, concentrating intently, causing a vein to bulge on the girl's forehead.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked with a dark, sinister smile plastered on her face.

"Trying to find the purpose of a washboard in this place." Godou replied, earning him a glare.

"So where am I and who are you?" The clueless Campione asked.

The girl shook her head and adopted a kind smile with a bubbly expression.

"Well this is the [Boundary between Mortal and Immortal Realms] and I am the goddess Pandora. You, my son, are the seventh godslayer to grace your world, at that time period." The girl explained frivolously.

"Godslayer, as in 'Yeah! I killed two gods before I was killed myself.' type or 'GODSLAYER! 'Fear me! Gods, I'm coming!' type?" Godou asked.

"The second one, probably. So, I once married the Titan Epimetheus and received a box as a wedding gift. Being curious, I opened it and released despair unto this world, in the form of [Heretic Gods]. Side by side, godslayers, Devil Kings, Raksasha Monarch or Campione became the shred of hope. Campione can seize the divine power or [Authorities] of the gods they slay. You are one of them and thus an illegitimate son of Epimetheus and I. Call me 'Mama'!" Pandora explained solemnly but her frivolous personality slipped in at the end.

"The way I hear it, la la la, witch married titan, yada yada yada, I have super powers!" Godou summarised.

Pandora sighed. Kusanagi Godou at least had wits, contrary to Salvatore Doni, Pandora's sixth 'child' from this age. Maybe he wouldn't need a firm hit on the head, to bring his memory back once in the [Mortal Realm] but still the witch goddess hoped for an outcome such as that.

"Well, 'Mama', how dies papa fit into you? He's a giant Titan, right?" Godou, asked pondering.

"Well, Epimetheus is the Titan of Afterthought, or Hindsight in contrast to his brother Prometheus, the Titan of Forethought. Epimetheus was branded a fool and thus granting a human the divinity of a god was a fool's thing to do." Pandora explained, placing a delicate finger of her chin.

"Not that. I mean, how does his pole fit in your hole?" Godou asked seriously.

A nasty and malevolent aura surrounded Pandora. Godou felt as if Satan himself descended judging by the evil black fog floating around.

"Now is this the way to question you're mother.." Pandora spoke in an icy tone sending shivers down Godou's spine.

"...my son?" Pandora's head turned, causing her violet eyes to meet black obsidian ones. The malevolent smile on the goddess's face almost stopped Godou's heart.

Thus, Kusanagi Godou learned that angering his adoptive mother, will have dire, 'dire' and DIRE consequences. The seventh godslayer also learned that in the [Boundary between Life and Immortality] there was no salvation from self-conscious and flat goddesses.

(Of course, this life-saving lessons were forgotten as soon as Godou's soul returned to his body in the [Mortal Realm])

.

.

.

Godou found himself in Lucretia Zola's house although waking up in an unknown place would be more interesting.

His body didn't feel any different, much the same as he was as human. He didn't 'feel' like a Campione.

"What's a.. Campione again?" Godou muttered aloud, as he recalled an unknown term. His memory was hazy as well.

"Campione are humans who defeat and seize the powers of [Heretic Gods] they slay. As of now, you are the seventh one on earth."

The female voice from the door was Lucretia Zola's, a mature woman with flaxen hair, violet eyes and a rocking body, clad in a lacy black bikini. Any other boy of fifteen would either look away out gawk but Kusanagi Godou took it all in stride.

"What does being a Campione entitle to?" Godou pondered.

"A Campione has more power, both spiritual and physical, than any other human. Thus they stand as kings over the human race. Their command is uncontested by any other than fellow Campione and [Heretic Gods]." Lucretia explained seriously, which was not her usual way of doing things.

"Something troubling you?" Godou asked as he put on a shirt and pants. It was 5 pm, so Godou probably slept for three hours or so. The sky outside was unimaginable dark considering it's 5 in the afternoon.

"It's Erica Blandelli. She's been possessed. Sir Salvatore is combatting her outside." Lucretia replied, leaving a lot of room for misunderstanding.

"Possessed by what? Sir Salvatore?" Godou asked.

"Possessed by Beelzebub, the Demon Prince of the Underworld, a [Heretic God]. Sir Salvatore Doni is the Italian godslaying Campione."

"Hey, Melqart is Baal Haddad and Beelzebub, right? You say I didn't kill him?"

"The [Sword] slayed Melqart, the Divine King and Baal Haddad, the [Storm God]. The Devil Beelzebub must have slipped away."

Shit! That was so unfair. Strike one and two were home runs. But strike three remains. Godou wouldn't concern himself with the last one. Two gods were enough for a day.

"So, got something to eat?"

Lucretia's jaw dropped at that question. Why? Wasn't it obvious that Godou could kick back while another Campione was in town.

"Sir Salvatore's authority is [Ripping Silver Arm] from [Heretic God] from Celtic Nuadha, an [Authority] to cut through anything. Erica might just get cleaved in half." Lucretia informed.

Damn those stupid gods! You can always rely on them to have absolutely no regard for humans that pray to THEM!

Godou could now sense his [Authorities]. Verethragna was an ancient god of Zoroastrianism, representing victory. He took the form of a Ever Enduring Camel, a Violent Boar, a Majestic Goat, the Steadfast Sheep, a Strong Bull, the Speeding Raptor, a Benevolent Youth, the Shining Stallion, Tempest and of course the Golden Sword that severs a god's divinity, thus sealing it's [Authority].

Melqart was a Sky God, also known as Haddad in the Bible, who presided over the pagan gods opposing the Biblical God. Melqart had both relations to Sky, Storms and Heaven side by side with the land, granting him Herculean strength.

Godou felt more in tune with Melqart's [Authority] at the moment as Verethragna's [Authorities] would take more time to understand. Currently Godou had Herculean Strength and Storm Control. At a stretch, Godou probably could do the Tempest, Raptor and Camel incarnations.

"Very well. The Prince shall save the damsel in distress from the evil warlock." Kusanagi Godou spoke, reminiscing the clichÃ© European love stories.

"You might need this, Kusanagi-san!" Arianna came rushing through the door with [The Secret Tomb of Prometheus] in her grasp, which was previously in Godou's pants, literally. The one held by Verethragna was Erica's Crure De Leone, the Lion Hearted King of Steel which transformed to the will of its user.

Godou took the grimoire and inspected it. Unharmed and empty. Godou proceeded to open the giant French window connected to the (unkept) garden.

The sky looked a sinister red to the east, about three miles or so. As a Campione, Kusanagi Godou needed to make a grand appearance in front of [Heretic Gods].

In a gust of wind, Godou found himself one with the air. This wasn't Melqart but Verethragna's [Authority], the [Tempest], one of the many perks of being a Campione.

Thus Kusanagi Godou manifested between the duelling Italian Campione and [Heretic Deity] Beelzebub in a gust of wind, because walking was too mainstream.

.

.

.

Kusanagi Godou had seen as experienced many idiotic things in life. For one, Godou's father divorcing his mother, possibly the most gorgeous women he could have found. Another would be the in vain attempt of his relatives to beat him in poker.

But none even came close to a blonde idiot trying to swat away a swarm of locusts with a sword, endlessly. Said idiot was Salvatore Doni, the Campione who fights and thinks with his sword.

"Skies perish, the land trembles! I, declare my divine name, Haddad! The one, true king of gods and master of the Sky! Who are thou to opposeth one?!" The incantation of Melqart flows out naturally from Godou's lips. His body flared up in magic, multiplying a hundred times by drawing the sense if the sky, lands and sea.

Both Beelzebub and Salvatore Doni turned to see the intruder. Beelzebub basically was Erica in black robes and red eyes. Doni was the typical dumb blue eyed blonde, a misuse of handsomeness.

Erica-Beelzebub was in a better condition than the exhausted Doni, although she (it?) sported a deep gash on her forearm, bleeding out.

First the hindrance (Doni) and then Beelzebub, a straight forward plan of there ever was one.

"O Wind, O Rain, O Thunder!' 'By Melqart's true name of Baal Hadad, I summon! O Storm, listen to the calls of the cloud rider, make haste and come!" Godou called the twin clubs of Melqart, Yagarish, the Chaser and Ayamari, the Driver. Previously they were destroyed by Verethragna, but the clubs were a manifestation of Melqart's [Steel] element. It would not be destroyed without the [Sword of Wisdom]. (Verethragna broke it with his [Bull] incarnation)

The pitch black sky cleared slightly as the clubs came to the atmosphere though the clouds, accompanied by thunder and rain in plenty. Both clubs were indeed huge, made of unrefined iron ore. The sheer size out them was too damn big for Godou to effectively use in close combat. Fortunately Yagarish and Ayamari both could be controlled with the mind alone.

Godou raced towards the place the god and godslayer war fighting. A huge demon with black horns, bat like wings and a heinous face manifested before Erica-Beelzebub who had a malevolent, and borderline crazy smile.

Naturally, a Campione's body flares with magic when a [Heretic God] approaches. Accompanied by supernatural instincts and luck, Devil Kings were the best of warriors man can be. Godou couldn't deny three thrill and bloodlust from battle, even though he was against it.

Battle was the only thought running through the seventh godslayer's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some people must not have read the description throughly enough. The real grimoire was under Godou's shirt while the fake one was held to his chest. And there's definitely luck in these events. It's lucky that the gods were mutually weakened and this time it was the [Sword of Wisdom] not the [White Stallion]. By wits, I mean Godou approaching the gods together instead of teaming with Melqart and also dual wielding the [Sword of Wisdom]. All in all, is still extremely lucky and similar to Black Prince Alec's description of slaying Ramiel.**

**Conditions still apply to Verethragna's authority. The [Wind] will be explained here. The [Bull] will summon a bull (not minotaur) whose charge can cause earthquakes and giant cracks on the earth. Do tell me if you have a better solution. I want a kickass Campione not a wimp.**

**Sometimes a person gets a part of the god's authority and so Godou won't get locusts or sea controlling ones. It's like how Luo Hao got [Wind] related Authority from Gayatri, who also should have had a [Knowledge] based one or how Marquis Vorban got [Wolf] from Pheobus Apollo rather than a sun based attack.**

...

The Divine (Demonic) Beast before them was roughly at the same level as Verethragna's [Boar]. It's flame-red eyes revealed it's higher intelligence than average Divine Beasts. It stood roughly at four meters, bulging with muscles, covered by pitch black scaly skin. His horns and razor sharp claws dripping in blood. All in all, a horrific sight to behold.

Godou hadn't spoken a word with Salvatore Doni, while assessing the opponent with eyes of the [Warrior]. The Italian Idiot kept his distance, but still on guard. Of course, Kusanagi Godou wasn't such a genius who knew what the Revelations spoke of, but he could make out that, Bael, from the 72 pillars who served Solomon, was the prototype of Beelzebub. Bael, the King of Hell and Beelzebub, the Demon of Gluttony were the same being or in this case [Heretic Deity].

No, the [Warrior] and his own instincts told Godou otherwise.

What laid before him was two incarnations of a single [Heretic God]! Albeit each slightly weaker than a singular [Heretic God]. Bael and Beelzebub, both derived from Baal Haddad, nothing less from the king of Phoenician, Semetic and Cannite pantheon.

"Kukuku! A youth who slayeth thine Divine visage, Baal!" Erica-Beelzebub lets out a maniacal laughter.

"No shit, Sherlock." Godou mumbled under his breath while trying to find a hole in Bael's defensive stance, so he could get to Beelzebub. The demon (Bael) most likely was a subjugated god under the Devil Beelzebub, similar to Verethragna's incarnation. The problem was that the [Sword of Wisdom] couldn't be used, due to lack of familiarity and knowledge, although the [Warrior] indeed was partially activated in battle.

The desire to rescue Erica fought with the desire for battle in Godou. Besides, Doni was in sore condition and Godou had nothing against him and so he wouldn't leave his 'brother' open to danger.

Godou looked up. The sky was split in two, one side blue and grey of a stormy day while the other red and black, colors of fire and darkness of the Underworld. Yagarish and Ayamari circled readily around each other with complex motions, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Beelzebub was also assessing the situation. He was weakened as well but had Bael to shield him while Erica's presence would repel Godou from attacking physically. If push comes to shove, the Devil could attack Doni as well.

Godou decided sniping Beelzebub wouldn't be much of a problem, but Erica's human body couldn't take the punishment. Bael, on the other hand, was a Prince of Hell and commanded over sixty legions of demons. Odds were that, he possessed destructive, flame-related or summoning [Authority], along with Super Strength.

The mental battle between god and godslayer raged on, until the godslayer chose to give in.

"Beelzebub, I shall concede to allow you recovery before our battle, given that you release the knight you possess." Godou spoke cautiously. From the two gods he met and slayed, he observed that they possessed incomparable pride, more so than sense.

Erica's bloody lips stopped smiling for a second, adopting a thoughtful expression for even less than one. But the grin was back again as soon as it left.

"Aye, Godslayer. Wait for thee, Defiant Beelzebub, the Harbinger of Thy Death!" Beelzebub proclaimed as thousands, no hundreds of thousands of locusts dropped from the black side of the sky, like rain, coating around Beelzebub and Bael.

Almost like the wind itself, the Devil and the Demon vanished, leaving the battered body of Erica Blandelli behind. Godou ran to his fallen comrade.

Erica was a total mess. Her wound caked in her own blood with pitch black filthcovering parts of her body. Only a tattered cloak shielded the red bruises all over her body from view. A human could only handle a god's power for so long.

The sky cleared as the glorious dusk revealed itself. Even though the [Heretic God] Beelzebub left, the evil aura stayed stagnant in the air. It would take Beelzebub a day or two at most to recover from the injuries. As a deity of Darkness, there was no specific place where he would recover. Steel gods seek warm places to temper their weapon form while Earth gods gather the essence of the earth from underground.

Doni had already collapsed, causing a crater in the concrete around his body. Godou sighed as he hauled the Italian Idiot's immensely heavy body over his shoulder and Erica on his other arm.

Unfortunately, the [Tempest] was unavailable for the rest of the day, when Godou tried to access it.

It was going to be a damn long walk home...

.

.

.

Siegfried was a decorated hero of Norse Mythology where he bathes in the blood of Fafnir, an evil dwarf-turned-dragon, turning him immortal. Like in all dragon slaying myths like those of Perseus, St. George and Susanoo, Siegfried was a [God of Steel], the embodiment of sword. Their myths contained veiled elements akin to the process of forging swords, which in this case was bathing in blood, a reference to the process of sumberging a sword in water after tempering it.

The [Gods of Steel] all had [Immortality] aspects to them, like how a sword broken can be mended again, melted and reforged. Siegfried's [Immortality] thus gave him an invincible body of steel.

"Therefore, Sir Salvatore is in such a 'regenerating' condition, due to his Authority [Man of Steel]." Lucretia explains.

They were currently on Lucretia's infirmary, or a room with 5 single beds, two of which were occupied by Salvatore Doni and Erica respectively.

The Italian Idiot was in dire condition, his skin had a metallic shine to it and his while body was as cold as iron. His breaths were ragged and painful, causing him to having a coughing fit frequently. But even so, he would heal in just about five hours, much faster than Erica. Honestly, the difference between humans and godslayers were so high that godslaying Campiones cannot be called _homo sapiens _at all.

Erica Blandelli, even through far above what average humans were capable of, was still mortal. Thus, the [Great Knight] was in a sheer white hospital gown with heavy layers of bandages on her arms and abdomen. Her bones were heavily damaged, now brittle. A god possessing a human had such dire consequences. It almost pained Godou to look at such a reduced state of the confident and headstrong Erica Blandelli.

'But she's still beautiful.' Godou thought as he gently combed through Erica's golden mane, sprawled across the her pillow. It might probably take her a month to leave the bed and a year to heal completely.

"Ahem..." Lucretia clears her throat to snap Godou out of his reverie. His head turned abruptly to the left.

"I was wondering what you'd do about Bael and Beelzebub. You promised them a battle." Lucretia reminded.

Yes, Godou intended to keep that promise. But no amount of planning could ensure victory in a battle between gods and Campiones. The rules of strength, skill and numbers were void against gods and those of their level. But technically, Campiones had more base instinct and luck while gods had more power and skill. A god had complete control and unlimited power and understanding over their [Authorities], but still had to be extremely unlucky to get killed by humans. That said, preparation couldn't hurt.

"I intend to face Beelzebub. Doni can take Bael."

Lucretia raised an eyebrow, questioning his intent to lead Salvatore Doni into battle.

"There's no guarantee that Beelzebub won't possess another human and Doni would of course disregard that fact while swatting at locusts. Bael at least has a solid physical form that can be damaged by that Idiot's sword." Godou spoke, treading slowly, should Lucretia object and rectify his plan. The Highest Witch on Earth made no such objection.

Godou's stomach growled loudly and ferociously, as if it was a dragon demanding sacrifice. On cue, Lucretia brought a tray of food with ham, bread, cheese, salads and of course, wine. Sports required a lot of sustenance but godslaying required even more. Godou gulped them down almost instantly.

"Umm, Lucretia-san. You don't happen to have a Bible lying around somewhere, do you?" Godou asked.

"I think I do." Lucretia replied with a smile as she went out, leaving Godou sitting beside Erica.

.

.

.

_Jesus knew their thoughts and said to them, Every kingdom divided against itself will be ruined, and every city or household divided against itself will not stand. If Satan drives out Satan, he is divided against himself. How then can his kingdom stand? And if I drive out demons by Beelzebul, by whom do your people drive them out? So then, they will be your judges. But if I drive out demons by the Spirit of God, then the kingdom of God has come upon you. [Matthew 12:25-28]_

Thus denoting Satan and Beelzebub are in fact not the same entity.

Godou read and noted from the Hebrew Bible, or Lucretia's version from the early eleventh century. Only after ten or so minutes of trying, Kusanagi Godou came to understand the Hebrew letters and on half an hour, he read it almost impeccably. A wondrous ability to learn languages, belonged to those who rightfully call themselves Devil King Campione.

Speaking of Devil Kings, the Italian one was still asleep but his wounds healed, thus it could be called a period of suspend animation or stasis. Salvatore Doni slept like a brick, or more accurately a log of solid steel, not making a single sound.

'What an optimistic fool.' Godou thought as he immersed himself in his books again.

It was late at night, when Erica Blandelli finally opened her ice blue eyes, gazing at the ceiling while trying to regain the feelings in her arms and legs. It hurt everywhere, every bone, muscle and tendon.

Even her memory was fuzzy, a truly disgraceful thing to happen to a knight. But considering the circumstances, it was the only thing that could have happened while facing a god.

'Oh, right. I was possessed.'

Erica's memory returned slowly and so did her senses. Delicately turning her head right, she was greeted by the sleeping face of Sir Salvatore Doni, the Italian godslaying Devil King of all Magi. She then felt something heavy on her thigh. Peering down, Erica Blandelli was greeted by the sleeping face of Kusanagi Godou, the Japanese godslaying Devil King of all Magi.

'Is this fate catching up to me?! Or merely divine karma for teasing Lily?!' Erica thought ruefully.

Few were (un)lucky enough to be in the presence of a Devil King, even fewer were acquainted with them. Only an (un) privileged part of those, met two Campiones in the span of days. But it had to be her, Erica Blandelli, the [Great Knight] of [Copper Black Cross] who was in the same room as two Campiones sleeping beside (not with) her.

Erica's temper reached boiling point. How dare they sleep soundly while a lady is in distress?! How dare Kusanagi Godou steal a lap pillow from her, Erica Blandelli?!

'I swear I'm...'

Erica didn't get to finish her mental rant as it was interrupted by a flurry of movements before her eyes, so fast that even her eyes could keep track. In a second, all was calm, as two figures stood face to face, in the miniature spacing between the infirmary beds.

In the pale light of the moon, creeping in from the window behind Erica's bed post, both of the figures looked divine. Not even a single muscles of theirs twitched, their postures were akin to those of Greek sculptures of legendary heroes. One had only cotton pants on, leaving his sculpted and grandiose upper body bare to Erica's view. The other had a darker presence. His black shirt and pants absorbed the moon's glow completely, making him indistinguishable from the darkness. Only his arms and face shone in the moonlight. His face, highly contrasting the black hair, while the moon glazed of the other's golden mane.

They could have been mistaken for statues, except for the sharp glint in their black and violet eyes, looking intensely at each other. After what seemed like eternity, the figured backed of and relaxed.

"Strange. I thought someone wanted to kill me." The shirtless Salvatore Doni spoke casually.

"I felt the same." The all-in-black Kusanagi Godou consented the same opinion curtly. Erica gulped at the sheer strangeness of Devil Kings who could sense killing intents even in their sleep.

Fortunately for Erica, the blonde man sighed, shook his head and shrugged while Godou glanced out of the window.

"By the way, you're seventh, right?" Salvatore Doni asked in a way that left nothing to imagination.

"What if I am?"

"Then why don't we have a little duel. You know just to commemorate our meeting?" Such frightening words were carelessly cast off from Salvatore Doni's mouth. A battle between gods and godslayers were just about as destructive as an earthquake or Tsunami.

Godou pondered a little but abruptly looked out the window, promoting Doni to do the same.

"Go back to sleep, idiot." Godou states calmly as he karate chopped Doni behind his neck. The Italian Campione collapsed on the spot. Erica could be mistaken, but she thought she saw Salvatore Doni's right hand raised to his shoulder, in a posture that would suggest holding a sword behind one's neck. With a sword, Godou's sneak attack might have been evaded, but the Italian Campione lacked his favourite weapon.

"Ara ara. Troublesome." Godou sighs and shakes his head.

"You're awake. When?" Godou asked as his eyes met Erica's, a relieved smile forming on his face.

"Just about now. It's hard to sleep beside Devil Kings." Erica replied curtly. Godou's sudden concern for her, honestly worried _(Well it really wasn't worry, but naive Erica couldn't name what the butterflies in her stomach meant)_ her more than her condition itself. Nobody had permission to pine after her, Erica Blandelli, not even Devil Kings.

"Is that what I get for saving you from a [Heretic God]?" Godou asked while kneeling beside her bed, smiling all the while.

"You were late. I called you." Erica replied. Her last memory was that of falling into her own shadow, calling for Godou, although he had still been asleep in Lucretia's house where she dropped him. Actually, Erica was near the market, buying food, when the [Heretic God] appeared.

"My humble apologies, princess." Godou spoke as he leaned in closer to Erica's face. Strangely, his mediaeval version of sorry wasn't sarcastic.

Erica got flushed at her close proximity to a boy and promptly turned her head. Unknowing to her, Erica's reddened cheek was wide open to Godou.

"Let me make it up to you then." Godou whispered while planting a soft, sweet but chaste kiss on her cheek.

.

.

.

'What selfish heart I have.' Erica thought after finally gathering her senses. Judging by the warm body pressed to her side, it must have taken her quite long to recover from Godou's emotional assault.

Erica was too tired to do anything so she closed her eyes again. Honestly - and she would never say this aloud - having someone embracing you wasn't that uncomfortable a feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: On the off chance that someone tries to sue me, I own nothing except OCs.**

**Thanks a lot for you're reviews guys. They make me warm and fuzzy and keep this story going! People fail to see the connection between the [Bull] and Heracles. FYI Heracles doesn't really use a weapon, so his strength absolutely must be from [Earth]. The [Bull] is a symbol of Earth and Harvest. Like how Apollo was born from darkness (via a mother earth Goddess, likely Artemis), Heracles was from earth. Of course, it's all speculations and myths. Btw I'm gonna most likely avoid including additional Gods of presently popular religions.**

**Besides these, I don't think the anime does justice to how Godou really looks. He's Japanese unlike how his complexion suggests.**

**Anyways, enjoy, rate and review!**

.

.

.

Even when not possessed, Erica Blandelli was still a dangerous creature. Her manipulative personality and voluptuous body was hard for even the most experienced of men to counter. Let alone Kusanagi Godou, even the great Kusanagi Ichirou would find it an almost impossible thing to accomplish.

"Oh! Now you want me to kiss you!?"

"No. The safety of the people in Sardina dictates your need to apply [Instruction] on me via an oral method." Godou re-laid the 'scientific' and 'morally compelling' version of 'kiss me'.

"Ah ha! You do want to kiss me! Perv! " Erica replied in a somewhat strained voice, still in bed (a rather large double bed in another room, courtesy of Lucretia).

Godou really wanted to say 'Da, isn't that obvious?', but restrained himself. A tsundere Erica was amusing and fun to toy with, but time was running out. A single deity took days, if not months to study and reveal it's origin. Godou read everything about Beelzebub and Bael from Christian and Jewish sources but still it wasn't quite enough for the [Sword of Wisdom]. And to top it of, Godou found his mind void of any knowledge of Melqart and Verethragna, something to do with the one day limitation of [Instruction]. It should have been simple to get Lucretia to apply [Instruction] again via skin contact, but a Campione's ABSOLUTE resistance to human magic got in the way.

Suddenly an idea hit Godou's mind like a lighting bolt. Why didn't he think of this before? The perfect tsundere-counter was the 'jealousy' card.

"Oh, alright." Godou said in resignation while walking out the door.

In the corridor...

One...

Two...

Three...

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Erica yelled out loud through the door, her tone echoing of the corridor walls.

Godou retraced his steps and poked his head in through the door as entering the room would put Erica at ease, which would simply not do.

"Huh? I was gonna go and find Anna (Arianna)."

Whatever (small amount of) regret Godou has for lying was nullified by the sheer absurdity of the array of emotions Erica's beautiful face displayed. First she seemed confused... Then enlightened and ... Umm... Betrayed? Then... Maybe... Indignant and finally enraged. It was as if she was an actress practising facial expressions for a whole thirty seconds.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" Erica raged as a steamy bowl of soup came flying towards Godou, only to be narrowly avoided.

"What is it?" Godou asked uninterruptedly as he stepped back in the room.

"'WHAT IS IT'? You're going to steal a maiden's chastity, because I, Erica Blandelli, refused you? YOU HAVE NO SHAME!" Erica raged on like an unyielding tornado.

"Oh, maybe Lucretia then. She's obviously more experienced than you in magic and kissing techniques. Hell, kissing her might even be an enjoyable experience unlike a certain..." Well Godou was about to aggravate the blonde knight further, but he was interrupted by the elegant chuckle of the Copper Black Cross' [Great Knight].

'Shit!'

"To think you'd go to such an extent, oh my, Godou, what a lecherous play!" Erica replied as she struggled out of the bed. This would be her 'ojou-sama' personality, contrasting to the tsundere personality displayed earlier.

"Well grovelling wouldn't get me anywhere and knowledge is what I need. It seems you're too smart for my ploy." Godou spoke nonchalantly as possible earning him a amused chuckle from the blonde knight.

"Oh well! There's my calling. Kissing must wait." Godou spoke, while activating the [Tempest], in response to the call of the sixth Campione. The King of Swords was approximately 8 miles south east, on the outskirts of the town, near the beach by the Mediterranean sea.

Godou manifested right beside Salvatore Doni, his so called Aneki (elder brother), as Verethragna must have in his myths. Everything around them was shrouded in darkness, except the gleaming red eyes and fiery wisps floating about. Amidst the darkness, low intimidating growls could be heard.

Although an imbecile 99% of the time, Doni was sharp as his sword when it came to battle. Speaking of swords, his Silvery one wasn't in his hand, only a gimmicky, blunted steel one.

Doni must have caught his accusing gaze at the sword, because in the next moment he raised it high and Sung his aria.

"I hereby swear, I forbid the existence

of things I cannot cut!" Doni spoke nonchalantly, but not in his usual flippant tone. Doubtless a great warrior, Salvatore Doni was truly incompetent as anything else.

With a purple, brilliant light, Doni's right arm turned solid silver and so did his sword. Bid stance was an utterly careless one, the type that would make kendo masters cringe at the very sight of it. But still, an unskilled man would never have the title of [King of Swords] in the first place.

"I'll leave Bael to you." Doni spoke and instantly ran off into the darkness like the idiot he was. Godou just lost their advantage in the darkness where both Bael and Beelzebub should be able to see perfectly in. This want ordinary darkness, but rather an authority as even the vision of a Campione obscured in it.

Come to think of it, Doni should have taken on Bael, the one with a physical form unlike the bug Beelzebub.

Godou's inane thoughts were interrupted as a searing pain tan through his whole body, starting from his unprotected back. Without the need to turn around, Godou could tell that he just suffered an immense blow from Bael on his back. The Demon King was of darkness, and by extension earth and strength of Herculean level.

"Too weak!", Godou boasted as he spun on his ankle and attempted a hand hammer on the location where Bael should have been. Instead Godou immense blow struck nothing but empty air and then solid concrete. The brute force crushed the surrounding area, forming a meter wide circular crater on the ground.

But Bael wasn't there. Thus, the darkness also impaired hearing and sense of place or time as there was no way a berserk demon like Bael didn't roar before charging. (Too much influence on Godou from Fate/Stay Night.)

Well it was safe to say that the [Darkness] belonged to either Bael or Beelzebub or maybe both. In that case, it's unlikely both of them used it at the same time. Doni's authorities were of [Steel] but Godou's [Storm King] was Sky. Basically, Gods without [Earth] attribute should be blinded and deafened.

To impair both this senses; [Darkness] was not merely the absence of light but a Divine material or spell.

"**I am the strongest bearer of victory! Obstructions, be dismissed from my path!"** Godou chanted as spectres of golden light came into existence, numbering in the thousands. When the information of the opponent was orated, the golden like took the form of a sword amidst a field of swords. But with only an incantation, Godou could only form light spheres.

Bringing out his ultimate weapon as flashlight hurt Godou's pride as a warrior, even though it shouldn't really exist.

Godou poured his Divine Power into this authority, making the light orbs multiply continuously. Soon there were thousands of lights floating about, repelling the [Darkness].

Bael must have chosen to stay away, not knowing the light's ability. Although the demon's previous attack was painful, it had no lasting damage on Godou's resilient body.

Responding to Godou's will, the light condensed to a certain point, repeatedly, radiating immense amounts of Divine Energy. This amount was really unnecessary, but Kusanagi Godou wanted to do in this [Darkness] thoroughly as possible.

"Fuck you, Bael." Godou declared uselessly as the immense condensation of light imploded on itself, and a striking wave of golden light purged the area of all [Darkness] lifting the veil of blindness and silence.

It was morning and a glorious one, where the Sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. It would be a pity to tarnish it with [Storm King]. Although the perfect scenery was ruined by the three meter tall pitch black, literally bull headed demon glaring at him with red eyes.

Salvatore Doni and Beelzebub were nowhere around.

'Good for them.' Godou thought as he was well and truly pissed and about to level this place.

The seventh God slayer smiled coldly at the Demon. Even though this would be his first battle with a [Heretic God] as a Godslayer, Godou was confident in victory. The sheer boost in egotism that came with the title of Godslayer got to him.

With intention, the spell words and knowledge came flooring into Godou's mind. How [Authorities] functioned, itself was divine knowledge granted, no seized from the slain [Heretic Gods].

"**For victory, hasten forth before me! O Immortal Sun, I beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion. O Stallion that moveth Godlike with wondrous grace, bringest forth the halo of thy master!"**

This time Godou summoned the Sun that is the [White Stallion] that represents the closest star to the earth. In many myths, a Sun God carried the Sun across the sky on a chariot and it was no different in Zoroastrianism. Apollo, Helios, Aten, Ra, Amaterasu were few of the hundreds of Gods that held authority over the Sun. Verethragna, too served such a God, namely Mithra, the Sun God of the Covenant.

And it was elementary knowledge, light triumphs over darkness that Bael represented.

A second Sun rose on the eastern sky once more, a brilliant white different from the blazing golden hue of the original. And of it, came down a blazing white stallion, gracefully galloping the distance between it and Bael. Even the huge monster grew weary and a red magic circle surrounded him.

"Teleportation..." Godou muttered in distaste as he shot forward, kicking the ground with his feet. Faster than the Stallion, he manifested before Bael and planted a solid punch in the Demon's literary rock hard stomach. Fortunately, Melqart's Herculean strength backed his attack, thus delaying Bael long enough for the Stallion to hit critically.

But there was just one problem.

Godou would be hit too.

Maybe not as fatally as the intended target, Bael, but solar flare wouldn't leave a Godslayer of [Steel] authorities, unharmed.

Bael let out a monstrous groan as the [White Stallion] collided with him head on. The pure embezzling white flames scratched the very earth beneath the [Heretic God]'s feet. Naturally the Sun had a purifying effect on darkness. The continuous on pour of solar flare purged the Demon King of the face of the Earth.

The battle wasn't challenging, rather truthfully, it was surprisingly easy. Maybe Bael being a demonic deity without human like conscience, lacked the pride/ego that represented a [Heretic God]'s might. There was also the fact that none would escape the [White Stallion] unharmed...

... Including Kusanagi Godou,

Now sprawled exhausted on the scorched ground, his whole body red from the heat and fire.

A symbolic image of a [Sheep] graced Godou's mind as everything went black.


End file.
